A number of molded plastic hanger designs have been developed having means for attaching a display label or other device to the hanger's hook so that the article on the hanger can be identified by a person observing the hanger lengthwise as well as from the front. An example of such a hanger is U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,639 entitled HANGER WITH SIZE INDICATOR PANEL, issued to E. L. Duester, May 29, 1984. Hangers incorporating the concept of this patent are capable of being read from only one direction. Therefore, the hook must be correctly oriented on the supporting rod to make the information visible to the user. Further, this construction does not solve the problem of providing a hanger which both provides a visible display of the information from the end of the hanger and also permits the hangers to be nested together for either shipment or storage. This latter is important because, if the hangers do not nest, they become very bulky articles during shipment and, therefore, the cost of shipping is excessive. Also the cost of the packaging to ship them is excessive. In addition, in a number of user situations, hangers of this type are used with seasonal articles and, therefore, during the off season, must be stored. If the hangers do not nest, the result is an excessive demand upon storage space which, in many retailing facilities, is extremely limited at best. Accordingly, compact storage is important to the customer. Hangers of known construction have not combined the characteristics of a low cost, easily moldable product combined with compact storage and end or front information display. This invention solves all of these problems.